Séparations
by EliH
Summary: La vie est faite de séparations et de rencontres. Le deuil d'un premier Amour est toujours compliqué et c'est ce que vivrons Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter. HP/DM et HP/SS


**Bonjour à tous! me voilà avec un Os que je viens d'écrire. Cette idée me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment et ce matin, j'en ai même rêvé... Elle n'est pas très longue, elle n'est pas joyeuse. Mais c'est une autre forme de la vie. Je vous explique la situation: Je revoie encore mon ex de temps en temps dans le RER et quand je le vois, je me sens mal. Ce dernier sort avec je ne sais qui depuis notre séparation et il arrive qu'il me parle comme si de rien n'était. J'ai voulu retranscrire ça dans cet OS. Bien sûr, je n'ai pas encore vécu de Happy end comme Harry, mais je l'espère.**

**Tout est toujours à JKR et le rating, c'est du M! même si je ne peux pas considérer ce "lemon" comme un vrai lemon. C'est quoi à votre avis?**

Stella058:** Je n'ai aucun moyen de te contacter pour discuter, mais si tu viens ici, sache que je suis de tout coeur avec toi. Il n'y a que le temps, l'espérance et tes choix qui peuvent modifier ton présent. Depuis ma séparation, je dois t'avouer que je me suis rapprochée de mes parents et c'est comme si je les redécouvrais. Si tu veux discuter plus, envoie moi un MP =) je serais ravie de te parler.**

* * *

- Potter?

« _Deux corps enlacés…»_

Harry se retourne et son cœur bat la chamade. Draco Malfoy se tient devant lui, son regard gris et impérieux le détaille. Comme autrefois, il se sent tout petit et misérable avant de prendre son courage à deux mains.

- Malfoy.

« _Deux bouches qui se cherchent…»_

- Si je m'attendais à te trouver là, sourit le blond en mettant à côté de lui.

- Nous sommes dans le monde moldu, Malfoy, lâche Harry en regardant dans le vague. C'est moi qui devrait te demander ce que tu fais là.

« _Un gémissement lâché et un sanglot étouffé _»

- Je viens chercher ma fiancée, explique Draco en regardant sa montre. Et elle voulait que je vienne à la moldu, pour voir si j'avais vraiment accepté le fait que les Sang-de… je veux dire, les nés moldus soient aussi sorciers que toi et moi.

- Elle doit être spéciale, ta fiancée, souffle le brun, le cœur déchiré.

- C'est vrai, ricane l'ex-Serpentard. Mais pour l'honneur des Malfoy, je me dois de faire des efforts.

« _Des mains dans des cheveux, des mouvements de hanches saccadés _»

Le train arrive, les deux anciens ennemis se lèvent en même temps.

- Et toi? Demande le blond en s'installant sur un strapontin. Que deviens-tu depuis… la guerre?

Sujet sensible. Mais Harry répond honnêtement.

- J'ai essayé d'oublier.

« _Deux corps qui s'allongent sur le lit, toujours emmêlés _»

Le silence s'installe entre eux alors que le nom des stations s'égrènent.

Harry pense à un passé qu'il a eu, et qu'il aurait voulu voir dans le présent. Il lance un regard discret au blond assis à côté de lui et son cœur se serre un peu plus.

- Tu descends à quel station? Demande le sujet de ses pensées.

Il sursaute et regarde la ligne qu'ils ont pris.

- Dans une dizaine de station, calcule le brun. Et toi?

- Dans neuf.

« _Des vêtements qui volent en tout sens sous les rires et les grognements agacés_ »

- Que fais-tu depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu? Demanda à nouveau le blond.

Harry a envie de lui dire que ça ne le regarde pas. Mais c'est une discussion cordiale. Alors il va répondre.

- Auror, lâche-t-il en regardant une vieille dame entrée dans leur wagon.

- Prévisible.

« _Une bouche qui descend le long d'un corps musclé mais encore jeune, à la recherche de son fruit défendu _»

- Prenez ma place, madame, propose Harry en tenant le strapontin à la dame.

- Merci mon garçon, sourit-t-elle en soupirant.

Il lui sourit en retour avant de voir le rictus amusé du blond.

- Quoi?

- Toujours là à sauver des vies et à aider la veuve et l'orphelin.

Cette phrase le ramène au passé et un sourire nostalgique se dessine sur ses lèvres. Il ne se fâchera plus à l'entente de ces mots.

« _Un gémissement de plaisir sort de sa gorge pendant que l'autre fait glisser son pénis dans sa bouche, deux doigts taquinant son entrée avec désir _»

- Comment vont tes parents?

La question lui semble étrange. C'est la première qu'il pose depuis qu'ils sont dans le train et Draco semble pensé la même chose que lui. C'est une question étrange.

- Ils vont bien, répond-il. Mon père fait profil bas et a laissé les commandes à ma mère pour tout ce qui est administration.

Il se rappelle qu'il doit une dette à Narcissa Malfoy. Et qu'il devra un jour la voir pour lui demander ce qu'elle veut qu'il fasse.

« _La cavité est tellement dilatée après sa préparation qu'il glisse à l'intérieur avec bonheur et les jambes qui l'enserrent semblent approuvées son entrée_ »

La vieille femme remercie encore Harry et elle s'en va. Il reprend sa place et sa jambe touche celle de son voisin. Un courant électrique passe dans ses veines et il a envie de faire quelque chose d'irréparable.

Il sent que Draco est aussi tendu que lui mais finalement, aucun des deux ne fait le moindres pas.

Il reste deux stations à Draco.

« _La pièce est saturée de gémissements, de râles, de sexe, de magie, de sueur. Et les deux garçons qui continuent à monter vers le septième ciel ne pensent pas au lendemain. Seulement au moment présent _»

La station du blond est annoncée. Il se lève et lâche quelques mots à son ancien ennemi.

- Content de t'avoir revu, murmure-t-il avec un léger sourire.

Harry hoche simplement de la tête, la gorge trop nouée.

« _Ils viennent presque en même temps et s'enlacent en reprenant leur souffle. Mais cinq minutes plus tard, alors que l'un est en train de s'endormir, l'autre se lève, enlève les traces de leurs ébats sur lui d'un coup de baguette magique et se rhabille. L'autre le regarde faire, la réalité reprenant le pas sur son orgasme _»

Harry regarde la silhouette faire quelques pas. Et quand le train s'éloigne, le regard gris s'accroche une dernière fois au regard vert.

Le brun semble lire sur les lèvres fines « Adieu », et une larme coule sur sa joue pendant que l'autre lui sourit tristement.

« _Il tente de le rattraper mais l'autre se retire de son étreinte. Il l'embrasse à en perdre haleine, puis lui butine ses lèvres pleines. Il lui fait un sourire triste mais doux et lui souffle « _Adieu_» en sortant de cette pièce qui a suivit leur histoire du début à la fin._

_Celui qui reste ne sait pas si l'autre a entendu ses trois mots. Mais il espère tant. _»

Harry regarde le ciel. Gris. Il soupire et suit un chemin qu'il emprunte depuis longtemps. Il arrive devant une impasse. Il sort sa baguette, tapote une brique et il traverse le mirage. Une maison s'offre à lui et il sourit en voyant celui qui l'attend.

« _Il pleure cet amour qu'il n'a pas pu retenir. Il pleure ce destin qui les a éloigné si longtemps et qui les sépare à nouveau. Il pleure longtemps et quand il sort de cette pièce où il ne pénétrera plus, quelqu'un l'attend. Ce dernier le critique et il répond à son tour. Puis la dispute finit en points en moins et une retenue pour le soir même _»

- Tu es en retard.

- Le train était en retard.

L'autre n'accepte pas son excuse et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Harry gémit mais répond au baiser.

- J'ai revu Draco dans le train.

L'autre se fige. Mais il reprend son mouvement comme si de rien n'était.

- Et alors? Demande-t-il d'une voix traînante. Comment va-t-il?

- Bien, il est allé chercher sa fiancée.

La tension disparaît aussi vite qu'elle est apparue et Harry sourit en faisant du pied à son amant.

- Jaloux Severus?

- Idiot. Viens ici.

Harry s'exécute et monte sur ses jambes.

Harry Potter a vécu une histoire d'amour intense pendant quelques mois à l'école, avant la guerre. Il a amèrement regretté cette séparation. Mais même si le destin les a séparé à nouveau, il a trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. Avec qui il est heureux depuis des années maintenant. Il vient malgré de tout de faire le deuil de son premier amour.

Draco Malfoy avait décidé de faire son devoir de Malfoy et a laissé son premier amour partir loin de lui, se mariant avec une femme qui lui donna plus tard un fils. Cette famille respire "l'amour" et la "complicité".

Severus Snape, que tout le monde pensait mort, a, en réalité, survécu au poison de Nagini via un contrepoison injecté plus tôt avant l'attaque. Il vit dans l'ancienne maison de sa mère et seul Harry Potter connaît son secret. Leur relation a toujours été ombragé par la présence fantôme de Draco Malfoy mais le jour où Harry vint le voir après sa rencontre avec le blond, il comprit que son cadet était délivré de son passé.

On dit que chaque rupture marque le début d'une nouvelle rencontre et que c'est parce que certaines choses ont une fin que d'autres peuvent commencer. Alors... ces trois hommes peuvent se considérer comme « heureux » dans toutes ces séparations.

* * *

**Voilà, c'est pas le top de la joie, mais je le ressens comme ça. La fin est un peu maladroite, j'aurais pu ne pas la mettre, mais bon ^^"**

**Merci de me lire et à la prochaine dans** "Retrouvailles"** et "**C'est le mien**"!**


End file.
